An Adventure
by lilynh18
Summary: The Doctor and his companion are trying to convince the companion's younger sister to join them. This short story was an assignment for my creative writing class. Review pls!


_**Hello Everyone! This short story was an assignment for my creative writing class. Since it was Doctor Who based I though I would share it you and see what you think. I am writing another doctor who fiction for much more mature readers. So this a K+ fic. But I hope you enjoy it!**_

The Doctor and I land the Tardis outside my house. The Doctor is a Timelord who stole a time machine and gets lonely. I met him when I was at the library. He was bored and saw that I had a bunch of books with me. He asked if I wanted to go on adventure just like what happens in my books. I decide to go with him and to humor him. Best decision I ever made. I asked him to stop at my house, so I could grab something which how we end up here.

I run inside to grab my computer that I use quite often. I remember leaving it in the bedroom that I share with my brother and sister. The house itself only has two bedrooms. I am in the bedroom when I heard a crash in the living room and hurried into the room to see the Doctor laying face down on the floor.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Perfectly fine, I tripped over the rug" came the muffled replied. I helped him up, and he brushed himself off. "That is one way to walk in a person's house," he says. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why is there a blue police box sitting on the porch?" I hear my sister call out from the front door. I walk over to the door where she is standing. "I found it and brought it home," I tell her. "Mom is going to kill you, for bringing that home." She told me. At that moment the Doctor appeared behind me. My sister stares straight at him then looks back at me. I grin mischievously at her.

"Doctor, this is my sister Kelly, Kelly, this is the Doctor," I introduce the two of them. "Hello," the Doctor exclaimed and leans forward to press two air kisses to my sister's cheeks. My sister shakes her head in wonder and confusion. I told her what had happen and where I've been.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to you," I said. "Well almost nothing, maybe something slightly will happen," the Doctor replied. "I thought you are on my side with this," I told the Doctor. "I am on your side, but she shouldn't go into this without a fair warning," he replied.

"Shouldn't 'she' get a say in this?" asked my sister, Kelly. At this point, we were sitting in the living room and I've been trying to convince Kelly to come with us because I thought she would enjoy the adventure. She wasn't sure though.

"Of course," I said, "Do want to go on an adventure and get to the see the universe?" "Not really, I've seen what happens on Doctor Who," Kelly answered.

I looked at the Doctor for help; he turned to my sister, as he was now pacing the room unable to sit still for very long. "Think of it like this," he paused for a moment before clapping his hands together, "Think of it as to get better at history! I know that for a fact because your sister told me that you were rubbish at it!" he said joyfully. "Also, the place I was thinking of taking you and your sister is a planet where everyone sings! All the time, like you do. Oh, that was another I supposed to keep quiet about."

I glared at the Doctor while my sister glared at me. I turn to look at her, "I was just saying that the only reason why you weren't doing well is that you weren't interested in it, and he kept asking about you guys" I mumbled to Kelly. She seemed appeased and let it go. "What is the planet called?" she asked.

"Planet Quis Loquetur Potentias," the Doctor replied, "Its roughly translated as 'Sing' in English." "That's a mouthful," I say, my sister, nods in agreement. Soon, Kelly looks to be lost in thought as the Doctor, and I continue to talk. "The Prime Minster of 2109 was the first person in the world to make aliens welcome to London though everyone else eventually followed, it just makes Britain the best country in the world!" The Doctor exclaimed as he began to dance around before tripping over his feet and falling on his face. Again. I shake my head in bemusement at him. He jumped back up before running out of the room, "I need to check the Tardis," he shouted over his shoulder.

I turn to look over at my sister who was still thinking; she seemed to snap back into herself as I turned toward her. "Is he always like that?" Kelly asked. I nod, "You would think for a 1200-year-old man would act more mature, but he is proof that everyone can act silly no matter how old you are." "So, have you decided?" "Yes, I am going to see how this trip goes and if it goes well than maybe I will stick around." My sister replied. "Awesome, we best get to the Tardis before the Doctor does something he is not supposed to." I stand up and grab my computer before walking toward the door with my sister following.

 _All Doctor Who copyright, and quotes belong to BBC._


End file.
